


Losing and Finding (A LiS One-Shot)

by Kristos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristos/pseuds/Kristos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has two life-altering experiences in one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing and Finding (A LiS One-Shot)

**LOSING AND FINDING**

A _Life is Strange_ One-Shot

__________

 

Well, that sucked.

* * * * *

Little bastard thinks he’s hot shit because he’s got a little pistol hidden in his jocks. I should have brought the step-douche’s gun along as insurance.  
I’d have made him shit his pants.

Fucking Nathan. First he drugs me in his dorm, then he pulls a gun on me in the bathroom.  
I swear I’m gonna kill that piece of shit if it’s the last thing I do.

God, my heart is pounding like a bitch.

Fuck knows what that spoiled little rich motherfucker would have done if that fire alarm hadn’t gone off.  
I could be lying on the bathroom floor right now, bleeding out onto the tiles.

That little blue butterfly on the sink could have been an omen, telling me it wasn’t my time yet.

I guess it’s true what they say – your life does flash before your eyes when you’re about to die.  
It’s weird though… the universe has been taking a dump on me for years, but I saw none of it, none of the bad shit. Just…

Just her.

Not my dad and mom, not Rachel, not David.

I haven’t seen her in years, but at that moment, with a gun in my face, all I could think about…

was Max.

* * * * *

I wonder what she’s up to right now.

  

* * * * *

  

Cutting through the school gym, I managed to avoid being seen as I made my way to the parking lot.  The last thing I needed was David or the principal spotting me.  At least the fire alarm had stopped, and things had calmed down. 

My truck was right where I’d left it, with the box of Missing Person posters in the back.  
Fumbling with the keys, I heard a familiar gruff voice call my name. 

“Chloe! Come here a sec!” 

It was Frank, my dealer, waving me over to his RV parked in the corner.  He had his serious face on. 

 _Shit._  

“Nice parking,” he drawled. 

“I could say the same thing to you,” I retorted.   _Shut up, Frank._  

Smirking, he opened the RV door.  “Step into my office.”  His dog was curled up on the pavement, watching me. 

I hesitated for a second before climbing in.   _Better just get it over with quickly.  
_ “Look, you’ll get your money, Frank.  I’m… in the middle of something important right now.” 

“Yeah? What could be more important than paying me back the three grand you owe me?” 

“Rachel,” I replied simply. 

His expression softened.  He looked distressed, which struck me as odd.  Putting the thought out of my mind, I let my gaze travel around the interior of the RV. 

Rachel and I had been in here many times buying weed, but I never really had the chance to take a good look until now.  
There was my favorite poster next to the driver’s seat, the cool stereo system with the LEDs, and… 

“New computer? Nice.” 

Frank blinked, snapping back to the present. “Huh? Oh yeah, I just got it last week,” he replied absently.  “Listen, Chloe… was everything all right between you and Rachel?” 

 “Yeah, I guess...”  My eyes narrowed.  “Why?” 

“I thought you guys might have had a fight or something.” 

“What, so it’s  _my_  fault she’s disappeared?  Jesus, Frank!  Six months she’s been missing, and I’ve been worried sick.  Don’t you dare blame any of this on me!” 

“All right, Chloe, all right.  Calm yourself.  Fuck,” he exhaled, throwing his hands up. 

“Why do  _you_  care, anyway?” I asked.  It was a genuine question. 

“I get curious when one of my customers stops coming back.  What’s wrong with that?” 

I thought he seemed evasive for a second, but then I decided I didn’t care about Frank right now.  I had to get out of here.  “Look, I gotta bail before the step-shit sees me.” 

He chuckled humorlessly. “Man, it’s gotta kill you that your mom married that guy.  Head of security and all.” 

“Don’t even.” I warned him, grimacing.  “I really wish Rachel hadn’t told you that.  Look, if David sees you on school property he’s gonna lose his shit.  You’d better get out while you can.” 

“I’m touched by your concern for my well-being,” he replied sardonically.  “I hope that means my money’s coming soon.  Don’t leave town,” he added. 

“I’m not going anywhere without Rachel,” I murmured.  “See ya.” 

Frank seemed to deflate a bit at the mention of her name.   _Huh._   _What the hell is that about?_  

As much as I struggled to deal with Frank, I hated using Rachel to manipulate him.  It was hard enough thinking about where she could have gone, especially since we’d planned to leave this cesspool together.  Arcadia Bay was a pimple on the ass of the Pacific Northwest. 

 _Where are you, Rachel?_  

 

* * * * * 

 

Getting in my truck and cranking the engine, I was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of emotion as my thoughts returned to Max.  
I thought I’d gotten over her years ago, so why was she suddenly invading my consciousness like this? 

 _That’s twice today so far._  

Leaning back, I pulled my last cigarette from my pocket and sighed in annoyance.  It had broken in half, and flecks of tobacco sprinkled onto the bench seat beside me.  
_Great.  Just what I fucking need right now…_  

Shaking my head, I lit the stub and took a long drag. 

I was grateful Max had been there for me after Dad died, but then she’d dropped the bomb - her family was moving to Seattle. 

For her to abandon me so soon after the funeral… it felt like the ultimate betrayal.  Especially after what she’d said to me on that day Dad had walked out the door for the last time.  
She told me she’d always have my back. 

And then she’d moved away. 

It was too much to bear, losing the two people in my life whom I loved the most… 

I admit I’d said some fucked-up things to her on the day she left.  She’d only dropped by to say a final farewell.  
I’d wanted to hold her and plead with her to stay, and maybe even work up the courage to kiss her, but I was furious and inconsolable and instead I took out all my sorrow and rage on her.  It hadn’t been a good parting of ways. 

I’d heard she was back in town, here at this school, but she hadn’t even tried to get in touch.  After five years of no contact, I assumed she’d forgotten all about me.  
Either that or she was avoiding me.  I didn’t even know what the hell I’d do if she were to suddenly just stroll back into my life. 

I sighed and shook my head.   _You’re overthinking again, Chloe. Calm down and get the fuck out of here before David sees you._  

The sound of raised voices intruded on my thoughts.  I looked up to see an argument at the far corner of the parking lot.  Nathan had headbutted some kid, and was now threatening a girl, grabbing her by the throat.

My mood darkened further.  _Let’s scare that fucker a little bit._

Flicking the cigarette butt out the window, I reversed out of the parking spot then stomped on the gas, swinging around to bear on Nathan.

I watched in slow motion as the girl scratched at Nathan’s face and he shoved her back.  The other boy tackled Nathan to the ground, and my heart lurched as the girl fell backwards directly in the path of my truck.

 _Oh shit!_   I slammed hard on the brakes, gripping the wheel tightly as I came to a screeching halt; terrified I would hear the thud of flesh on unyielding metal.

For a moment there was nothing… then a small hand appeared at the edge of the hood, followed by a familiar face framed with an unruly crop of mocha-colored hair.  Our eyes locked onto each other. 

* * * * * 

 _Well, look who suddenly just strolled back into my life._  

 

* * * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote anything, so I thought I'd do a little one-shot to help get me back in the zone.  
> I originally wasn't gonna publish it, but then I thought that would be a waste... so here it is. :)
> 
> If people like it I may end up doing more.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Now I'm going back to work on Take It All Back. :D


End file.
